Cherry Blossom
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: Summary : "Bisakah aku menikmati semua ini tahun depan, Tuhan?" Xiumin / Minseok – Luhan XiuHan-LuMin, Chanyeol Kyungsoo ChanSoo Rate : T One Shoot, Typo, Alur Cepat,.. YAOI


Xiumin / Minseok – **Luhan XiuHan-LuMin  
><strong>

Chanyeol Kyungsoo **ChanSoo**

Rate : T

**One Shoot**, Typo, Alur Cepat,.. YAOI

**Summary :**

"Bisakah aku menikmati semua ini tahun depan, Tuhan?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu adalah musim semi, Luhan pria kelahiran Beijing itu tengah asik menikmati indahnya pohon sakura yang mulai kembali tumbuh di musim semi tahun ini. Bibirnya melengkung menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Luhan tengah berada di Yeoido, Sebuah area di pusat kota di sepanjang sungai Han. Tempat yang populer dengan jajaran pohon sakuranya. Hari itu suasana begitu ramai didatangi pengunjung. Selain Luhan, Banyak pengunjung lain yang juga ingin menikmati bagaimana pohon sakura yang berjajar indah itu kembali menumbuhkan bunga yang baru.

Kebetulan saat itu juga sedang diadakan Festival bunga sakura.

"Indahnya!" Dia bergumam. Kemudian kembali berjalan menyusuri deretan pohon sakura tersebut.

"Bisakah aku menikmati semua ini tahun depan, Tuhan?" Matanya terpejam. Tangannya diletakan tepat di dada. Ada sedikit raut kekhawatiran terpancar disana. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan.

Sepertinya Luhan terlalu terpesona dengan daun-daun cantik tersebut, Karena kepalanya terus mendongak ke atas hingga tak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

Brak!

Yang ditabrak Luhan adalah seorang pria dan dia terjatuh di aspal.

Luhan berjongkok mencoba membantu pria tadi berdiri, Namun yang Luhan lakukan adalah terdiam menatap pria dihadapannya. Sepertinya ada hal lain yang bisa membuat pria Beijing ini terpesona selain bunga Sakura yang mulai tumbuh disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak.

Pria ini menggunakan Hoodie yang terlihat kebesaran saat dipakainya, Terlihat begitu lucu dan manis dimata Luhan. Pipinya putih sedikit bersemu karena cuaca masih sedikit dingin. Bibirnya kecil juga merah seperti buah cherry matang yang siap dimakan. Maniknya yang seperti almond dan tidak memiliki garis mata begitu cantik dan indah. Namun tatapannya begitu kosong.

"Tuan, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Pria tua yang menemaninya mencoba membantu pria yang ditabrak Luhan itu untuk berdiri. Dan yang dilakukan pria itu hanya melambaikan tangannya pada si pria tua yang berjongkok disampingnya sambil memegang erat tangannya.

Luhan tersadar, Akhirnya dia membantu si pria ini berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, Aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia mencoba meminta maaf pada pria mungil tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir, Aku tidak apa-apa." Pria itu tersenyum dan lagi-lagi Luhan melihat kalau tatapannya begitu kosong.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Mencoba memastikan keadaan si pria mungil.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang sakit! Sungguh aku baik-baik saja." Dan dia kembali tersenyum.

"Tuan kami baik-baik saja, Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Pria tua itu menjelaskan pada Luhan. Dan si mungil hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Paman, Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Pria mungil itu menarik tangan si pria tua yang sedari tadi memegangi tangannya.

'_Tunggu—apa dia tidak melihatku? Apa mungkin dia—ah!'_ Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat mengetahui kalau ternyata pria mungil yang ditabraknya itu tidak bisa melihat. Yah, Pria mungil itu seorang Tuna Netra.

"Paman bunga yang tumbuh tahun ini pasti sangat indah?" Samar Luhan dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu dari kejauhan.

"Anda benar Tuan! bunga Sakuranya tumbuh begitu indah." Pria tua disampingnya menjawab. Tatapannya begitu memilukan saat menatap pria mungil yang berjalan disisinya itu.

Si pria mungil mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban si pria tua. "Humm! Aku bisa merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana Sakuranya tumbuh sangat cantik tahun ini." Dan semakin lama kedua orang itu semakin hilang tertutup para pengunjung lain yang juga sedang berjalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Luhan libur bekerja, Dan yang akan dilakukannya jika dia libur bekerja adalah pergi berjalan-jalan dan mampir ke kedai Coffee milik sahabatnya. Luhan sangat menyukai Coffee, Baginya tak minum Coffee sehari saja bagaikan tak bernafas. Sedikit berlebihan memang tapi itu yang dia katakan.

"Luhan hyung!" Luhan tersenyum pada pria yang menyapanya di kedai tersebut. Pria itu berperawakan tinggi, Matanya kecil dan telinganya begitu spesial.

"Chanyeol!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan ke Counter menghampiri Chanyeol yang adalah barista disana. Dan pria yang Luhan panggil Chanyeol itu balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau pasti sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mau pesan sekarang atau nanti saja?" Dia bertanya setelah bersalaman saling melepas rindu.

"Sekarang saja, Lidahku rasanya sudah kelu sejak tadi pagi belum meminum Coffee sedikitpun." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo Hyung! Jangan menegerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang merajuk pada kekasihnya." Chanyeol mengejek.

"Gadis kau bilang? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini—"

"Manly! Ahh aku sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu hyung!"

"Ish kau ini, Apa kau ingin aku menyuruh Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu uh?" Dia mengancam Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Berakting menjadi aktor antagonis.

"Kenapa selalu Kyungsoo yang kau jadikan ancaman?" Pria dihadapan Luhan itu berdecak sebal atas apa yang dikatakan Si pria Beijing itu padanya.

"Karena kalau bukan karena aku, Kau dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bertemu dan sekarang menjadi pasangan kekasih."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Hari ini aku mau Frapuchino!" Dia tersenyum menggoda Chanyeol.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Senyummu sangat menakutkan hyung! Kau terlihat seperti seorang psikopat jika tersenyum seperti itu!" Canda Chanyeol.

"Yaakk!" Wajah Luhan memerah marah. "Aku akan jadi prikopat jika kau terus menggodaku!"

"Bwahaha! Aku sangat senang melihatmu marah hyung!" Dia berjalan ke mesin pembuat Coffee dan mulai membuatkan pesanan Luhan. Pelanggan setia di kedai Coffee milik Chanyeol juga sahabat setia Chanyeol.

"Permisi bisakah aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

Luhan terdiam saat mendengar suara indah yang sepertinya dikenalinya. Dia merasa pernah mendengar suara indah itu entah dimana.

"Minseok hyung!" Chanyeol memekik dan berjalan keluar dari dalam counter setelah sebelumnya meletakkan Frapuchino pesanan Luhan dan menghampiri Minseok lalu memeluknya erat.

'_B—bb-bbukankah dia?'_ Luhan tergugup saat melihat pria mungil yang dipeluk Chanyeol. _'Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengenal pria itu?' _Luhan membatin.

"Chanyeol!" Pria mungil yang dipanggil Chanyeol Minseok hyung itu tersenyum di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Hey lepaskan aku, Bagaimana jika nanti pecarmu melihat? Dia pasti akan cemburu padaku!"

Luhan meleleh mendengar suara indah pria mungil itu.

"Hyung! Aku sangat merindukanmu." Si pemilik telinga spesial malah semakin erat memeluk Minseok, Bahkan kini dia bergelayut manja pada Minseok sambil terus merengek mengatakan kalau dia merindukan si pria mungil ini.

"Pabbo!" Minseok mendorong kepala Chanyeol sayang. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Bukankah aku hanya pergi 2 bulan saja ke Jepang, Kenapa kau seperti tak melihatku 2 tahun?"

"Tetap saja aku merindukanmu, Kau satu-satunya hyung di keluarga kami. Yahh walaupun marga kita berbeda tetap saja kau satu-satunya hyung yang kumiliki."

'_Hyung? Dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia punya hyung? Apa aku terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupanku sampai aku tidak pernah mendengarnya bercerita kalau dia punya seorang hyung semanis pria mungil itu?'_ Lagi Luhan membatin dengan tatapan bingungnya yang terarah pada dua pria yang berbeda tinggi badan itu.

"Iya baiklah aku tahu." Minseok mengusap sayang kepala Chanyeol.

"Akhm!" Luhan berdehem ria. Dan Chanyeol pun tersadar kalau dia telah melupakan keberadaan Luhan sahabatnya.

"Hyung! Ayo kukenalkan kau pada temanku!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Minseok dan Minseok hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Hyung! Kenalkan ini saudara sepupuku, Namanya Kim Minseok. Usianya beda setahun denganmu Hyung. Mungkin kau tidak percaya karena marga kami berbeda. Jadi Ibuku dan Ayah Minseok hyung adalah kakak beradik. Ibuku menikah dengan pria bermarga Park jadi namaku Park Chanyeol." Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai kenapa marga sepupunya berbeda dengannya.

"Nah Minseok hyung, Ini Luhan. Dia adalah temanku sejak di bangku kuliah dulu. lebih tepatnya seniorku sih!"

"Luhan!" Pria Beijing bermata rusa itu mengulurkan tangannya. Minseok pun mengulurkan tangannya tapi tangannya hanya mengulur kaku tak bergerak menunggu Luhan balas menjabatnya.

"Minseok, Kim Minseok!"

"Hyung! Jabat tangannya, Dia tidak bisa melihat." Chanyeol beribisik.

Luhan tersadar, Beruntung Chanyeol mengingatkannya. Akhirnya dia meraih tangan Minseok dan menjabatnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

'_Minseok! Nama yang indah seperti pemiliknya tentunya. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Tapi kenapa rasanya nama itu terdengar familiar ditelingaku? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.'_

'_Arrgghhh! Luhan, Kau pikir nama Kim Minseok hanya dimiliki pria manis ini?'_

"Mulai sekarang kau harus jadi temanku, Minseok aah! dan panggil aku Lu Ge. Chanyeol bilang usia kita berbeda setahun."

Minseok tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang kita berteman. Aku dan kau akan berteman baik. Lu Ge!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok aah, Apa kau tidak mengingat suaraku? Luhan bertanya pada Minseok yang sedang menikmati secangkir Americano yang dibuatkan Chanyeol untuknya. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya membuat dia harus ditemani Luhan di meja tamu.

Minseok terlihat begitu kesulitan saat akan meminum Coffee miliknya, Tangannya yang memegang cangkir Coffee bergerak perlahan menuju mulutnya hingga membuat Luhan gemas ingin membantunya, Tapi Luhan mengurungkan niatnya membantu Minseok karena takut menyinggung perasaan Minseok.

"Aku merasa pernah mendengar suaramu, Tapi aku tidak ingat." Itulah jawaban yang Minseok berikan pada Luhan. kemudian dia berhasil menyeruput Americanonya.

"Apa kau ingat pernah ada seseorang yang menabrakmu saat di Yeoido? Saat perayaan Festival Bunga Sakura sebulan yang lalu." Luhan mencoba mengingatkan memori Minseok.

Minseok memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingatnya.

"Aaahh iya aku ingat. Waktu itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Paman Choi di Yeoido. Jadi yang menabrakku waktu itu adalah kau, Luhan aah?" Minseok menggeser posisi kepalanya ke samping seolah sedang menatap Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Haha! Maafkan aku waktu itu—." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa kau terus menerus minta maaf padaku? Bukankah waktu itu aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tahu!" Luhan kembali menyeruput Frapuchinonya.

"Minseok hyung!" Panggil Seseorang. Minseok menajamkan pendengarannya, Dia mengenal suara itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Minseok tersenyum.

'_Kyungsoo?'_ Luhan menoleh ke belakang, Dia melihat seorang pria bermata bulat tengah berjalan ke tempatnya duduk. Pria itu mengenakan Hoodie berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan Jeans dengan warna senada. Dan nama Kyungsoo yang disebut Minseok adalah Kyungsoo sahabat Luhan kala SMA dulu yang juga kekasih Chanyeol.

"Mwo, Luhan hyung! Kau juga ada disini? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Minseok hyung?" Kyungsoo mencerca Luhan dengan banyak pertanyaan sesaat setelah dia sampai di tempat Minseok duduk dengan Luhan.

"Jadi kau sudah kenal dengan Minseok?" Luhan balas menginterogasi Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, Minseok hyung itu sepupu Chanyeolku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?"

"Kurasa kami pernah menceritakan tentang Minseok hyung padamu, Tapi kau lebih suka terfokus dengan pekerjaanmu." Decak Kyungsoo sambil duduk disamping bangku Minseok.

"Hyung, Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu." Kyungsoo memeluk Minseok sayang dan dia balas memeluknya lebih erat. Entah kenapa Luhan tidak menyukai keakraban sahabatnya itu dengan Minseok. Apa Luhan cemburu? Entahlah, Hanya hati Luhan yang mengetahuinya.

"Aku baik, Bagaimana denganmu, Ayah dan Ibumu Kyungie ah?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Bagaiamana Jepang? Pasti disana sangat menyenangkan."

"Korea lebih menyenangkan daripada di Jepang. Kau tahu, Seindah-indahnya rumput tetangga lebih indah rumput di rumah sendiri. Seindah-indahnya Suasana kota Jepang, Lebih indah Korea tempat dimana aku dilahirkan."

"Aku tahu hyung! Oh iya, Jadi bagaimana apa hyung sudah bisa menemukan pendonor yang cocok disana?

Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak! Ngg, sebenarnya disana ada seseorang yang bersedia untuk mendonorkan korneanya untukku, Tapi keluarganya tidak menyetujui keinginan orang tersebut. Jadi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan memutuskan kembali ke Korea."

"Maafkan aku hyung, Seharusnya aku—"

"Tidak, Kau tidak bersalah. Kau berhak bertanya." Minseok berusaha meraba kepala Kyungsoo kemudian mengusapnya sayang.

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu aku menemui Chanyeol dulu, Nanti aku kembali." Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, Pertemuan kedua Luhan dengan Minseok di Kedai coffee milik Chanyeol menjadi awal kisah kedekatan mereka dimulai. Luhan dan Minseok semakin akrab saja. Tak terasa kini mereka sudah berteman lebih dari 4 bulan.

**.**

**.**

_yeoboseyo naya geogi jal jinaeni oraenmaniya nae saranga_

_geudaereul dasi bulleoolago michindeusi uleosseo uhu~_

_yeoboseyo naya jeongmal mianhae igijeogin geuttaee naege_

_geudaereul dasi bulleoolago michindeusi oechyeosseo_

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Minseok bernyanyi mengalunkan lagu _A Glass Of Soju_ yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi yang juga aktor terkenal Korea Lim Changjung.

Minseok berjalan menyusuri kamarnya, Mencoba menemukan darimana suara ponselnya berasal. Minseok terlihat menghampiri tempat tidurnya yang nyaman kemudian duduk disana dan meraba-raba ranjangnya mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dia tersenyum kala benda kotak dengan phonecase bergambar rusa itu telah ditemukannya. Dia mencoba menyentuh ponselnya namun tak terjadi apapun. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau posisi ponselnya terbalik hingga tombol berwarna hijau itu tak tersentuh olehnya. Dibalikkannya posisi ponsel miliknya kemudian kembali menyentuhnya.

Didekatkannya benda itu ke telinganya setelah berhasil menyentuh tombol hijau itu.

"Yoboseyo!" Minseok tersenyum saat mendengar suara seorang pria yang dikenalinya di ujung sana.

"Yoboseyo!" Lagi, Pria itu memanggil saat tak mendapat jawaban atas panggilannya.

"Minseok aah!" Minseok terkejut dan mulai tersadar.

"Yoboseyo Luhan Ge!"

"Hufthh! Aku pikir kau pergi kemana, Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku uh?"

"Maaf!" Hanya itu yang dikatakan Minseok. "Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Nngg Minseok, Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Kenapa, Apa kau bosan? Aku sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini dirumahku."

"Tapi aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar?"

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja sekarang, Aku akan menjemputmu ke rumahmu."

"Sepertinya tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada latihan piano dengan Nam Saem."

"Bagaimana jika setelah kau selesai berlatih piano? Aku akan menjemputmu ke tempat latihanmu!"

"Bagaimana yah?" Minseok terlihat ragu. "Baiklah, Kau bisa menjemputku disana jam 4 sore nanti."

Dua setengah jam kemudian tepat Jam 15 : 45 KST, Luhan sudah berada di tempat Minseok berlatih piano. Luhan menunggu Minseok menyelesaikan latihannya di luar rumah milik Nam Saem guru les piano Minseok.

Sambil menunggu Minseok di luar, Luhan berdendang riang mengikuti irama tuts piano yang Minseok tekan satu demi satu. Terdengar sangat indah dipendengarannya. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang terus tersenyum setiap bunyi tuts piano itu mengalun.

"Lagu apa ini? Terdengar begitu indah." Gumamnya ditengah dendangannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan.

**16 : 00 KST.**

"Cklek! Terimakasih untuk pelajaran hari ini Saemnim!" Luhan menoleh, Dia melihat si mungil Minseok tengah membungkuk hormat pada Saemnya.

"Tentu saja Minseok aah, Sampai bertemu minggu depan. Dan hari ini kau banyak perkembangan." Seseorang yang terlihat lebih tua dari Minseok yang disebut Minseok Saem itu menepuk pundak Minseok pelan sambil terus memuji sang murid.

"Apa Paman Choi sudah datang menjemputmu?" Pria itu bertanya.

"Uhm tidak, Hari ini aku memintanya untuk tidak menjemputku karena aku akan pergi dengan temanku."

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah pria yang berdiri dibelakangmu itu?" Nam Saem menatap Luhan.

"Apa?" Minseok terlihat bingung. _'Apa mungkin Luhan Ge sudah sampai?'_ Batinnya.

"Dibelakangmu ada seorang pria, Apa mungkin dia teman yang kau maksud?" Lagi dia bertanya pada Minseok.

"Luhan Ge, Apa itu kau?" Minseok sedikit memutar tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Ya aku disini!" Serunya sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekati si mungil lalu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Baiklah Saem kami pamit dulu!" Kemudian Minseok kembali membungkuk diikuti Luhan yang juga membungkuk lalu pergi setelahnya bersama menuju mobil Luhan.

"Hari ini kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Minseok menolehkan kepalanya.

"Humm— Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong?"

"Baiklah aku ikut saja." Minseok tersenyum riang. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan disana?"

"Kita lakukan apapun disana, Pokoknya kita bersenang-senang."

Sesampainya di Myeongdong, Luhan tak pernah sedikitpun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Minseok. Dia terus menggenggamnya erat kemanapun dia melangkahkan kakinya. Membuat beberapa orang-orang memperhatikannya iri.

Mencoba memasuki beberapa toko pakaian, Toko aksesoris ataupun toko apapun yang terlihat menarik untuk Luhan kunjungi dan Minseok hanya akan menurut pada Luhan. Setelah membeli beberapa barang yang cukup menarik, Mereka memasuki stand foto Box dan tanpa sepengetahuan Minseok, Luhan akan berpose seolah mengecup pipi Minseok ataupun melakukan hal lain. Menyuruhnya bergaya V sign, Aegyo ataupun lainnya. Dan Minseok hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut.

"Minseok apa kau pernah mencoba Oden?"

"Oden itu apa?"

"Oden itu sejenis bakso ikan. Terbuat dari ikan tuna yang diberi tepung yang dililitkan pada sebatang kayu kecil lalu digoreng. Kemudian disajikan dengan kaldu hangat. Kau itu orang korea atau bukan sih? Kenapa aku lebih tahu tentang jajanan korea daripada kau Sokkie aah!"

"Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak pernah makan Sannakji!" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Minseok yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Sannakji, Apa itu?" Luhan Swetdrop kenapa Minseok tidak tahu jajanan Korea padahal Minseok orang Korea asli.

"Sannakji itu makanan berbahan dasar bayi gurita. Nanti gurita hidupnya dimakan mentah-mentah seperti sushi hanya saja tidak pakai nasi."

"Dimakan mentah, Dimakan hidup-hidup?" Kaget Minseok.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu!" Kedua telapak tangan Luhan mengayun di udara. "Nanti bayi Guritanya akan dipotong dulu lalu disajikan di piring bersama taburan wijen. Kemudian dimakan dalam keadaan mentah."

"Itu ekstrim sekali, Terdengar sangat menakutkan. Apa kau pernah mencobanya Luhan Ge, Apa rasanya enak?" Kepala Minseok penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Memang agak sedikit— ahh tidak bukan sedikit, Tapi memang sangat ekstrim sekali memakan daging gurita yang masih bergerak di atas piring. Tapi rasanya tidak mengecewakan. Lain kali kita harus pergi ke Noryanjing Fish Market dan mencobanya."

Minseok mengangguk setuju. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mengajakku pergi kesana lain kali."

"Tentu saja, Aku akan meluangkan waktu mengajakmu kesana. Tapi kali ini kita makan Oden saja dulu."

Luhan membawa Minseok menuju tenda pedagang kaki lima yang menjual Oden dan beberapa jajanan lainnya.

"Sokkie aah, Duduklah disini aku akan pergi memesan makanannya."

"Baik!" Minseok mengangguk kemudian Luhan pergi setelah memastikan Minseok duduk dengan aman di dalam tenda.

5 menit kemudian Luhan kembali dengan dua tusuk Oden di dalam Cup juga semangkuk kecil Tteokbeokki.

"Humm wanginya sangat enak!" Minseok menghirup bau makanan yang baru saja disimpan Luhan dihadapannya.

"Apa aku boleh memakannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" Si mungil meraba-raba meja dihadapannya mencari makanan yang telah menggoda perutnya itu hingga terus berbunyi. Kali ini Luhan tak bisa menahan perasaan gemasnya lagi. Dia mengambil satu tusuk Oden dari dalam cup kemudian meniupnya.

"Aaa— Aaa—! Buka mulutmu Sokkie aah!"

"Apa— Hmmmpp! LuGe—" Kemudian Minseok mengunyah lilitan daging ikan yang disuapkan Luhan padanya. Aku bisa melakukannya kemudian dia berhasil mengambil satu Oden yang tersisa di meja.

"Aaa— Cepat buka mulutmu!" Kini Minseok yang meminta Luhan membuka mulutnya. Luhan pun menurut kemudian menyodorkan kepalanya mendekati Oden yang dipegang Minseok berusaha untuk mengigitnya. Tapi saat Minseok merasakan tusukan Oden miliknya bergoyang, Minseok langsung menariknya hingga Luhan tidak berhasil menggigit lilitan daging ikan tersebut.

"Yak kau menggodaku huh?" Minseok hanya tertawa bahagia karena suara Luhan terdengar kesal saat Minseok menggodanya. Luhan menggengam tangan Minseok yang memegang Oden tadi kemudian mengigit lilitan daging ikan itu dari tangan Minseok.

"Yakk kau curang!" Pekik Minseok.

"Tidak, Aku tidak curang sama sekali." Bela Luhan.

"Kau curang Luhan Ge, Kau memegang tanganku!" Minseok merengek.

"Baiklah aku mengalah aku curang!" Kemudian Luhan membuka paksa mulut Minseok lalu memasukkan teokbeokki ke dalam mulut Minseok.

"Yaakk ini panas sekali!" Minseok berusaha mengunyah Tteokbeokki yang dimasukkan Luhan ke mulutnya sambil terus mengipas mulutnya karena kepanasan. "Aku tahu apa ini, Ini Tteokbeokki! Aku benar kan?" Mereka pun tak berhenti tertawa dan bermain-main.

"Ngg apa tteokbeokkinya habis?" Minseok menggigit tusukan miliknya.

"Kau masih mau lagi?"

"Hummm!" Minseok tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha hahaha!" Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman. Luhan tak mau berhenti tertawa karena dia berhasil beberapa kali mengerjai Minseok, Sedangkan Minseok terus mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku Sokkie ah." Ucapnya sembari memegang perutnya berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Berhenti tertawa Luhan Ge!"

"Baik-baik aku minta maaf." Kemudian mencubit pipi chubby Minseok gemas.

"Yaak sakiitt!" Si mungil merengek.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini!" Dan Luhan berhenti tertawa kemudian memandang Minseok yang duduk disampingnya. "Jujur saja, Semenjak aku tidak bisa melihat aku tidak pernah bermain-main seperti sekarang ini. Ayah dan Ibuku akan melarangku melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi."

"Mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan. Tapi aku tahu kalau mereka melakukannya karena mereka terlalu menyayangiku."

"Jadi ini pertamakalinya kau menikmati suasana seperti tadi?"

'_Pantas saja kau tidak tahu Oden dan Sannakji!'_ Batin Luhan.

"Humm!" Dia mengangguk. "Biasanya aku hanya akan pergi ke tempat latihan piano dan melakukan beberapa hal lain. Kalaupun aku pergi ke tempat ramai aku akan ditemani Paman Choi."

"Seperti saat Festival itu!"

"Kau benar! Ayah dan Ibuku tak mengijinkanku pergi ke tempat ramai sendirian. Jadi jika aku pergi ke tempat ramai, Maka Paman Choi akan menemaniku."

"Berarti aku orang pertama yang membawamu ke tempat seperti tadi. Apa Chanyeol juga tidak pernah mengajakmu?"

"Tidak, Dia hanya pernah beberapa kali mengajakku pergi berbelanja dengan Kyungsoo tapi tidak pernah mencoba jajanan seperti tadi. Kau tahu ini sangat menyenangkan!" Minseok kembali tersenyum.

"Aku senang sekali karena aku orang pertama untukmu!" disandarkannya punggung pada bangku taman.

"Luhan Ge!"

"Humm!" Luhan bergumam lalu menoleh pada Minseok.

"Apa aku boleh melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Sesuatu, Apa itu?" Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuh wajahmu! Uhm tapi jika kau tidak menyukainya aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ucapnya.

"Apapun untukmu, Lakukanlah!"

"Benarkah, Kau tidak marah?"

"Ayo lakukan!" Kemudian Minseok mulai mengangkat tangannya, Tak lama setelah itu Luhan membantu tangan Minseok dan meletakkannya tepat diwajah. Minseok tersenyum senang kemudian mulai meraba satu persatu indera Luhan.

Mata, Hidung, Pipi. Minseok meraba dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Matamu pasti sangat Cantik Luhan Ge seperti namamu, _Lu Han_ bukankah itu artinya _rusa kecil?_ Matamu pasti sama cantiknya seperti mata rusa. Hidungmu juga sangat kecil. Pipimu, Kenapa pipimu kurus sekali?" Luhan tersenyum setiap mendengar penuturan Minseok.

Kini tangan Minseok meraba bibir Luhan. Namun sesuatu dalam diri Minseok tak bisa dikendalikannya. Jantungnya berdebar hebat begitupun dengan orang yang dipegangnya.

"Bibirmu—" Ucapan Minseok menggantung. Minseok menurunkan tangannya dari bibir Luhan. "Bibirmu te—"

Manik Minseok membola, Sesuatu tengah membungkam bibirnya. Bibir tebal yang Minseok raba tadi tengah membungkamnya sekarang. Begitu manis dan lembut. Tak ada penolakan dari Minseok, yang dia lakukan hanya diam dan menutup matanya mencoba menikmati sentuhan lembut yang Luhan berikan di bibirnya.

Tak lama Luhan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Minseok masih memejamkan matanya tak percaya.

"Sokkie aah!" Minseok membuka matanya perlahan mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ini begitu sulit untukku, Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sebelum aku menyesal dikemudian hari." Minseok masih terdiam.

"Aku— aa— aku menyukaimu!" Kepala Minseok terangkat seolah menatap Luhan. Luhan menagkup kedua pipi Minseok dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau menolakku, Tapi aku berharap kau tidak marah setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan."

"Ugh! Ssshhh!" Luhan tiba-tiba memegang erat dadanya. "Aaghhh!" Terasa sakit di bagian sana. Kemudian tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah botol bening berisi beberapa benda bulat yang terlihat seperti obat kemudian mengambilnya dua butir dan memakannya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian kembali memasukkan botol tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

"Tapi aku ini cacat Luhan Ge. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang cacat sepertiku?" Minseok menunduk sedih.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Sokkie aah. Apapun yang Tuhan berikan adalah anugerah untukmu. Jangan pernah malu dan menyesali apapun kekurangan yang kau miliki. Tidak bisa melihat bukan berarti tidak berhak memiliki kekasih, Iya kan?"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Luhan Ge, Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Luhan kesulitan untuk berhenti. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Luhan Ge!" Minseok sangat khawatir.

"Akuh baik-baik saja Sokk— Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

'_Bagaimana ini?'_ Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat telapak tangannya penuh dengan darah.

Minseok mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Luhan setelah dia berhenti batuk. "Ini, Pakailah!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sungguh!"

"Aku tahu, Tapi gunakanlah sapu tangan ini untuk mengusap bibirmu. Aku yakin bibirmu kotor!"

"B— bbaiklah!" Kemudian mengambil sapu tangan Minseok. Dia tak tega mengotori sapu tangan tersebut dengan darahnya, Tapi mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dengan tangan Luhan membuat sapu tangan Minseok terkena noda darah dari tangan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana lagi dia pergi hari ini Paman Choi? Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengannya? Bukankah aku selalu mengingatkanmu agar tidak membiarkannya pergi sendiri!" Seorang pria tengah menceramahi paman Choi di kediaman mewah Minseok.

Paman Choi hanya menundukkan kepala menerima ceramahan sang majikan. Menjawab perkataannya yang sedang emosi adalah hal yang salah.

Setelah sang majikan mulai tenang, Paman Choi mulai membuka suara. "Tuan Min pergi ke toko buku dengan temannya."

"Dengan siapa dia pergi, Apa dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?"

"Bukan Tuan!" Jawab Paman Choi dengan lembut.

"Lalu?" Si pria mendelik menatap Paman Choi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tuan muda Min pergi bersama teman barunya. Namanya Tuan Luhan."

"Luhan?" Keningnya mengkerut. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Siapa nama orangtuanya?" Selidik Kim Junmyeon Ayah biologis Minseok.

Paman Choi sedikit ragu untuk memberitahu Sang majikan mengenai siapa orang tua Luhan. "Setelah saya mencari tahu beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Ayah Tuan Lu bernama Hangeng dan Ibunya bernama Xiao Zhi."

"Apa!" Junmyeon bangun dari sofa nyamannya kemudian mencengkeram kerah baju paman Choi. "Katakan padaku kalau mereka bukan Hangeng yang itu!"

"Maaf tapi, Hangeng Ayah Tuan Lu adalah Hangeng teman lama anda, Tuan." Paman Choi menunduk menyesali apa yang dia katakan karena mungkin akan membuka luka lama Tuannya itu. Juga akan berakibat fatal pada pertemanan Tuan mudanya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang!" Junmyeon mendorong kasar tubuh Paman Choi.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, Saya hanya tidak tega melarang Tuan muda untuk menjauhi Tuan Lu. Semenjak Tuan muda Min mengenal Tuan Lu, Tuan muda Min terlihat begitu ceria. Lagipula sepertinya Tuan Lu juga tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada Tuan muda Min dimasa lalu. Karena Tuan Lu tidak mengenali Tuan Min."

"Apapapun itu aku tidak suka Minseok bergaul lagi dengan anak itu. Dia anak Hangeng dan Xiao Zhi, Kau tahu pasti kenapa aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Yunho! Seokjin! Kangin!"

"Kami Tuan!" Jawab tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam dari lorong pintu disebelah barat.

"Ikut aku sekarang!"

"Baik tuan!" Kemudian ketiga orang itu pergi mengikuti Junmyeon. Sementara Minseok dan Luhan tengah berada di sebuah rumah sakit.

"Luhan Ge, Apa sekarang kita sedang berada di Rumah Sakit?" Selidik Minseok. "Siapa yang sakit, Apa kau sakit?" Minseok mengeratkan genggaman tanganya pada tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kita sedang di Rumah Sakit?"

"Baunya tidak asing bagiku!"

Luhan mengangguk kemudian mengelus lembut lengan Minseok. "Kita memang sedang di Rumah Sakit sayang, Aku harus mengambil Obat."

"Obat, Obat siapa?" Raut wajah Minseok terlihat begitu khawatir.

Luhan bingung, Haruskah dia memberitahu Minseok kalau dia mengambil obat miliknya. "Tidak, Ini Obat untuk Ibuku." Bohong Luhan.

"Apa Ibumu sakit?" Luhan semakin bingung karena Minseok terus bertanya.

"Humm hanya sakit flu, Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Setelah selesai mengambil obat di Rumah Sakit, Mereka berdua pergi ke toko buku seperti yang Minseok inginkan saat menelepon Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau mencari buku dongeng Sokkie aah?" maniknya mengedar kesana kemari melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku dongeng dengan judul yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku ingin memebelinya untuk seseorang. Bisakah kau memilihkan cerita yang bagus?"

"Aku?" Luhan mengangkat jari telunjukknya dan mengarahkan telunjuk itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Humm, Iya kau!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba memilih." Luhan mulai berkeliling mengitari tumpukan buku dongeng yang berjajar rapi. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Diambilnya buku tersebut kemudian kembali berjalan menghampiri Minseok.

"Sokkie aah, bagaimana dengan dongeng seekor Singa dan Monyet?" Luhan mengangkat buku tebal ditangannya.

"Singa dan Monyet?" Luhan mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu buku dongeng baru. Aku mau, tolong ambilkan 10 buku."

"Sepuluh?" Keningnya mengkerut dan Minseok menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Tolong pilihkan satu judul lagi." Luhan pun menuruti keinginan Minseok dan kembali mencari judul yang lain.

"Sokkie aah!" Minseok memutar kepalanya mencari arah suara. "Bagaimana dengan Cinderella?"

"Cinderella? Tidak aku sudah pernah membelinya."

"Baiklah! Eoh..!" Tangan Luhan meraih satu buku lagi yang menarik perhatiannya. "Bagaimana dengan Mermaid?"

"Baik, tolong ambilkan 10 juga!"

"Kau tidak ingin mengeceknya dulu? Mungkin mendengarkan ceritanya, Aku akan membacakannya sedikit."

"Aku percaya kau memilihkan cerita yang bagus!" Dia kembali tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka menuju kasir dan membayar semua buku yang Minseok beli. 10 buku cerita tentang Monyet dan Singa dan 10 buku tentang Mermaid.

"Sokkie aah, Sebenarnya untuk apa kau membeli banyak buku dongeng, Lagipula bukunya tidak menggunakan huruf Braile, Kau pasti tidak bisa membacanya?"

"Tenang saja Luhan Ge, Buku-buku itu bukan untuk kubaca, Aku membelinya untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan. Sudah lama aku tidak membelikan mereka buku dongeng yang baru."

Setelah mampir di panti asuhan dan memberikan buku dongeng yang dibeli Minseok, Kini Luhan mengajak Minseok pergi ke suatu tempat. Seorang penjaga membukakan pintu gerbang saat mobil Luhan sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah.

Luhan keluar dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan ke pintu mobil disebelah kanan. Membukanya lalu menuntun Minseok keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sekarang kita dimana?" Minseok selalu penasaran dan bertanya.

"Sekarang— Sekarang kau ada dirumahku!"

"Apa?" Minseok menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"

"Kejutan Sokkie aah, Jika aku mengatakannya padamu namanya bukan kejutan." Luhan tersenyum kemudian memeluk pundak Minseok.

"MINSEOK!" Si mungil memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat, Dia mengenal dengan baik suara orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Ayah! Apa itu kau?"

"Kangin bawa Minseok masuk ke dalam mobil!" Perintah Junmyeon. Minseok bingung kemudian sebuah tangan kekar mencengkeram tubuhnya. Luhan berusaha berlari menyelamatkan Minseok namun kedua pengawal Junmyeon yang lain yaitu Yunho dan Seokjin menahan tubuhnya hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Ayah apa yang kau lakukan, Apa maksud semua ini?" Dia meronta tubuhnya dipanggul Kangin di pundak seperti karung beras. "Kangin Sshi lepaskan aku, ini sakit!" Tubuh kecil itu terus meronta.

"Hey lepaskan dia, Apa kau tidak mendengar kalau dia kesakitan?" Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman dua orang disamping kiri kanannya. "Paman kenapa anda seperti ini?" Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan setelah memastikan kalau Kangin mengunci Minseok di dalam mobil.

"Dengar anak nakal, Jangan pernah temui puteraku lagi! Sudah cukup kau membuatnya tidak bisa melihat sampai dia dewasa. Jauhi dia!" Junmyeon berteriak tepat di wajah Luhan.

"Aaa— apa maksud anda paman?" Gugup Luhan. "Aku baru saja mengenal Minseok beberapa bulan yang lalu, Mana mungkin aku yang membuat Minseok tidak bisa melihat!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya karena semuanya sudah berlalu selama 20 Tahun." Luhan sangat-sangat bingung. Dia tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Junmyeon di dalam otak cerdasnya.

"Ada apa ini? Lepaskan puteraku!" Seorang pria seumuran Junmyeon menginterupsi Junmyeon. Kemudian 3 pengawal yang mengikuti mereka berusaha melepaskan sang Tuan muda yang dicengkeram oleh pengawal Junmyeon. Luhan berhasil terlepas, Namun ketika dia ingin berlari menghampiri Minseok yang dikunci di dalam mobil, Ketiga pengawal Luhan mencegahnya.

"Lepas!" Luhan meronta.

"Junmyeon?" Kaget Seorang pria yang tadi menginterupsi Junmyeon saat manik mereka bertemu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hangeng!" Ucapnya sinis.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Dan kenapa kau berteriak pada puteraku huh?"

"Tenang saja, Aku kesini hanya ingin memperingati puteramu agar tidak mencelakai puteraku untuk keduakalinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Bingung Hangeng.

"Kemana saja kau Tuan Han yang terhormat, Apa kau tidak pernah memperhatikan tingkah laku putera kesayanganmu itu?" Junmyeon melirik Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan puteramu kembali mengganggu puteraku!" Teriak Junmyeon. Hangeng melihat seorang anak muda tengah memukul-mukul kaca jendela mobil.

'_Minseok, Kau sudah besar!'_ Hangeng membatin, Tatapannya nanar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Junmyeon Sshi? Aku sudah mengatakan kalau semua ini hanya salah faham."

"Tidak ada kata salah faham untukku. Yang kutahu adalah puteramu telah mencelakai mata puteraku! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku melihat putera kesayanganku tidak bisa melihat dunia selama 20 tahun?" Geram Junmyeon. Hangeng mengeratkaan kepalan tangannya dia ingin sekali memukul Junmyeon yang berbicara seenaknya dan tidak mau mengalah.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Jangan sampai aku melihatnya menemui puteraku lagi!" Junmyeon berlalu kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hangeng.

"Kumohon jelaskan padaku Papa, Mama? Apa benar aku yang membuat Minseok tidak bisa melihat?" Cerca Luhan pada kedua orangtuanya. "Aku tidak mengerti, Bagaimana aku bisa merusak penglihatannya jika aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu." Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat Minseok sayang?" Ibu Luhan terlihat sedih melihat puteranya.

"Kumohon jelaskan padaku!"

"Haaahh!" Xiao Zhi mengehela nafas, Menutup matanya sesaat kemudian mulai menceritakan kisah yang membuat Minseok tidak bisa melihat.

"Dulu, Tepatnya 20 Tahun yang lalu kami dan keluarga Minseok sangatlah dekat, Ayahmu dan Ayah Minseok adalah sahabat karib. Kau dan Minseok juga sangat dekat. Saat itu usiamu masih 7 dan usia Minseok 6 Tahun. Yang Mama tahu kau dan Minseok sedang bermain kembang api di halaman belakang rumah kita. Namun tiba-tiba kau berlari ke dalam rumah sambil menangis. Kau bilang Minseok kesakitan." Xiao Zhi menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

"Mata Minseok terkena cipratan kembang api, Setelah Minseok di bawa ke Rumah Sakit dan matanya di operasi, Dokter mengatakan kalau kedua retina Minseok rusak parah mengakibatkan dia tidak bisa melihat lagi kecuali jika dia mendapatkan donor mata." Hangeng hanya menunduk mendengar isterinya menceritakan kembali luka lama itu.

"Entah apa yang membuat Junmyeon menyalahkanmu. Saat itu tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian. Tapi Junmyeon bersikukuh menyalahkanmu. Lalu setelah itu hubungan keluarga kami tidak baik. Kami memutuskan pindah ke Kanada dan kembali 12 Tahun kemudian. Mama dan Papa tidak menyangka kalau sampai saat ini Junmyeon masih menyalahkanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau bertemu lagi dengan Minseok?" Luhan mulai menangis lalu mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Minseok.

"Sudahlah sayang jangan salahkan dirimu, Mama sangat yakin kalau bukan kau yang melakukannya." Xiao Zhi menenangkan puteranya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Penyakit Luhan kembali kambuh, dia kembali batuk disertai darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Luhan obatmu!" Hangeng yang panik langsung mencari obat di saku celana Luhan dan meminumkannya dua butir. Luhan terlihat sangat kesakitan, Kemudian para pengawal membopongnya menuju kamar agar Luhan dapat beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana?" Xiao Zhi bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat sudah berdandan rapi. "Mama mohon jangan temui Minseok dulu!" Dia berusaha menahan kepergian puteranya. Dia tidak ingin puteranya itu kembali terluka.

"Mama bilang bukan aku yang melukai mata Minseok, Jadi kenapa mama juga melarangku menemuinya?" Xiao Zhi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan melihat kepergian puteranya.

15 menit berlalu Luhan sudah sampai di depan rumah Minseok, 2 pengawal yang berjaga tidak memperbolehkan Luhan memasuki area rumah Minseok. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya lalu berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Minseok.

"Sokkie aah! Sokkie aah!" Luhan terus berteriak tak peduli dadanya mulai sesak dan terus terbatuk.

"Hey pengawal kenapa kalian diam saja huh, Bawa anak itu pergi dari sini!" Junmyeon memberi perintah. Luhan dipaksa memasuki mobilnya sendiri, Dia meronta memanggil nama Minseok.

"Minseok keluarlah aku disini!" Luhan memekik.

"Lu Ge! Luhan Ge!" Minseok berlari tanpa arah melewati Junmyeon begitu saja, Dia terjatuh berguling-guling di aspal karena tersandung. Minseok menangis, Ayahnya masih tidak mau menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Luhan.

"Minseok!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman 4 orang bertubuh tegap itu dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Cepat bawa Minseok masuk!" Lagi Junmyeon memberi intruksi. Segera saja Minseok dibawa para pengawal memasuki rumah. Dan Luhan dibawa pengawal Junmyeon yang lain menggunakan mobil Luhan untuk dikembalikan ke rumahnya.

Minseok hanya menangis di kamar, Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya tidak mengatakan alasan apapun yang bisa Minseok dengar. Alasan kenapa Ayahnya itu melarang Luhan menemuinya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Seminggu pula Luhan tak menemui Minseok. Dia terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar, Kondisi kesehatannya semakin buruk. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan kekasihnya Minseok.

Xiao Zhi dan Hangeng sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Luhan, Hari ini adalah jadwal Luhan untuk Kemoterapi tapi Luhan menolak melakukannya. Dia mau melakukan Kemo jika sudah bertemu Minseok.

Hanya itu syarat yang ia berikan pada kedua orangtuanya. Xiao Zhi sudah habis kesabaran, Dia memohon pada Hangeng agar mau berbicara pada Junmyeon untuk mengijinkan Luhan menemui Minseok sebentar saja tapi Hangeng menolak. Dia bilang percuma melakukan itu semua toh pasti akan berakhir sia-sia.

Xiao Zhi menyambar kunci mobil Hangeng kemudian pergi seorang diri tak mempedulikan Hangeng yang berteriak mencegahnya untuk tidak menemui Junmyeon.

Xiao Zhi menemui Junmyeon di kantornya, Dia sudah datang ke rumahnya namun pengawal mengatakan kalau Junmyeon berada di kantor sedangkan Song Tae Ik isteri Jumyeon tak mau menemui Xiao Zhi. Setelah beberapa kali memohon akhirnya Junmyeon mau menemui Xiao Zhi.

"Kumohon Myeon aah, Kumohon ijinkan Luhan menemui Minseok sebentar saja. Hari ini dia harus melakukan Kemo, Tapi dia hanya mau melakukan Kemo jika sudah bertemu dengan Minseok." Air mata Xiao Zhi bercucuran deras.

"Kasihanilah puteraku Myeon aah!" Dia kembali memohon.

"Kasihani kau bilang, Apa kau pernah mengasihani Minseokku? Dia hidup dalam kegelapan selama 20 Tahun. Tak ada seorangpun keluarga pasien yang memberi ijin anaknya mendonorkan retina matanya untuk puteraku. Mereka semua menolak walau mereka tahu anak mereka sudah mati!" Wajah Junmyeon merah padam.

Junmyeon tertawa miris kemudian menangis.

"Mereka lebih rela jasad anak mereka dibakar jadi abu bersama retinanya daripada retinanya diberikan pada puteraku! Apa kau bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang kurasakan?"

Air mata Junmyeon terus meluncur. Dia tak kuat jika harus menceritakan bagaimana semua orang menolak untuk memberikan retina anaknya yang sudah meninggal pada Minseok. Bagaimana perjuangannya selama 20 tahun mencari pendonor untuk putera satu-satunya. Bagaimana dia yang seorang konglomerat harus bersimpuh dan memohon pada seseorang agar mau merelakan kornea anaknya didonorkan. Kalaupun ada yang setuju, Kornea tersebut tak cocok dengan Minseok. Itu membuat hati Junmyeon dan Tae Ik begitu perih dan teriris.

Seperti yang dikatakan Hangeng, Dia tak akan berhasil membujuk Junmyeon. Xiao Zhi pun pulang dengan tangan hampa. Sesampainya di rumah, Xiao Zhi terkejut melihat Luhan di bopong oleh para pengawalnya.

"Suamiku apa yang terjadi dengan anak kita?"

"Dia muntah darah lalu pingsan, Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dan memaksanya melakukan Kemo!" Jelas Hangeng. Xiao Zhi pun mengikuti Hangeng membawa Luhan di mobilnya sambil terus menagisi Luhan yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Luhan benar-benar dipaksa melakukan Kemo, Namun seminggu setelah dia di Kemo, Keadaan dia semakin memburuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang Rusa kecil masih terbaring Di Ruang rawat Rumah Sakit ditemani Orangtuanya juga beberapa pengawal. Luhan terus mengigau memanggil nama Minseok. Tak lama setelah itu dia terbangun lalu sadar kalau dia hanya bermimpi.

_Ayah bilang dulu aku bisa melihat dengan normal layaknya orang lain. Tapi ketika usiaku menginjak 6, Ayah mengatakan kalau seorang anak nakal mencipratkan kembang api ke mataku! Hanya itu yang dia katakan, Ayah tidak menjelaskan hal lainnya._

_Saat aku bisa melihat lagi, Yang pertama ingin kulihat adalah wajah Ayah dan Ibu, Kemudian Wajahmu! Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Luhan Ge!_

_Aku ingin sekali melihat Festival bunga Sakura denganmu tahun depan. Benar-benar melihatnya bukan hanya merasakannya._

_Aku selalu gagal mendapatkan donor, Kebanyakan para orangtua tidak setuju dengan keputusan anaknya untuk mendonorkan kornea mereka._

_Lu Ge Aku Mencintaimu, Saranghae Wo Ai Ni!_

Setetes air mata jatuh di ujung mata Luhan kala mengingat apa saja yang pernah Minseok katakan padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minseok bangunlah dan bersiap, Kita akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit!" Akhir-akhir ini Junmyeon senang sekali memberi perintah seenaknya. "Untuk apa kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit?" Jawab Minseok dingin.

"Ayah sudah menemukan seorang pendonor yang cocok untukmu, Orang tua mereka juga menyetujui keputusan anaknya." Jelas Junmyeon. "Aku tidak akan pergi jika Ayah dan Ibu belum mengatakan padaku apa alasan kalian melarangku menemui Luhan Ge!"

Junmyeon duduk di samping Minseok. "Baiklah, Ayah akan menjelaskannya padamu! Ayah harap kau akan melupakannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Ayah." Junmyeon menusap sayang surai Minseok, Namun dia menepisnya.

"Kau ingat, Dulu Ayah pernah menceritakan padamu mengapa kau tdak bisa melihat?"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Luhan Ge, Ayah?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya Minseok aah. Luhan— dia, Dia adalah anak nakal yang mencipratkan kembang api ke matamu!"

Minseok menggeleng tak percaya. "Ayah katakan kalau itu semua tidak benar, Katakan padaku!" Jerit Minseok.

"Maafkan Ayah Minseok aah, Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu."

_Aku—aa—aku menyukaimu!_

_Aku tidak peduli jika kau menolakku, Tapi aku berharap kau tidak marah setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan._

Ingatan saat Luhan menyatakan Cinta padanya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Aku harus bertanya pada Luhan langsung. Kalau dia yang melakukannya kenapa dia tidak mengenalku, Kenapa?"

Minseok terus menjerit, Meronta meminta dipertemukan dengan Luhan. Minseok berhenti meronta dan menjerit setelah diberi obat penenang. Junmyeon pun membawa Minseok diam-diam ke Rumah Sakit untuk melakukan pencangkokan mata dengan retina baru.

4 jam menunggu akhirnya Operasi yang dilakukan Minseok berjalan dengan lancar. Namun Minseok harus menunggu 1 minggu agar perban yang melilit matanya bisa dibuka. Dalam waktu 1 Minggu itu Minseok mencoba meminta Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo membawa Luhan diam-diam menemuinya. Karena sampai saat ini dia tidak percaya kalau Luhan adalah anak nakal yang pernah diceritakan ayahnya dulu. Namun keduanya menolak dengan alasan kalau Junmyeon menjaga Area kamar rawat Minseok dengan ketat.

Seminggu kemudian, Inilah saatnya bagi Minseok kembali melihat dunia. Perlahan Dokter Xing membuka lilitan perban yang menutupi mata Minseok. Si mungil hanya terdiam menunggu dokter selesai melakukan pekerjaannya. Tak lama dia mulai merasa perban telah habis karena tak ada sesuatu apapun lagi yang menempel dimatanya.

"Minseok Sshi, Coba buka matamu! Pelan-pelan saja." Si mungil menuruti perintah sang dokter membuka maniknya perlahan.

"Aww!" Dia memekik pelan. Junmyeon dan Tae Ik terlihat khawatir takut semuanya berakhir gagal. Begitupun Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang orang tua Minseok menatapnya cemas.

"Pelan-pelan saja!" Ulang dr. Xing kemudian Minseok melakukannya lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai melihat sedikit cahaya. Beberapa orang yang berdiri dihadapannya masih terlihat samar. Dia mengerjap pelan kemudian bayangan itu terlihat semakin jelas.

"A— Ayah! Ib— bu!" Junmyeon dan Tae Ik memekik saat puteranya bisa langsung mengenali mereka berdua kemudian memeluk erat sang putera tercinta. Akhirnya setelah 20 tahun mereka berjuang Minseok bisa melihat lagi dunia. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya Minseok melihat dua orang pria yang sedang menangis di belakang.

"Chanyeol, itu pasti kau! Dan dia pasti Kyungsoo. Aku benar, Kan?" Keduanya kembali menangis lalu ikut memeluk Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Minseok sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dr. Xing. Dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya dan berbaring di kasur nyamannya. Satu hal yang berputar dipikirannya. Siapa orang yang sudah berbaik hati merelakan anaknya mendonorkan kornea pada Minseok.

Dia sudah bertanya pada dr. Xing ataupun ayahnya tapi dr. Xing mengatakan kalau hanya keluarga si pendonor yang berhak memberitahu Minseok itupun jika keluarganya bersedia bertemu Minseok. Ayahnya pun tidak mengetahuinya padahal dia ingin sekali berterima kasih pada keluarga pendonor.

"Luhan Ge, Aku yakin bukan kau orangnya. Aku— Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahmu! Besok adalah perayaan festival Bunga Sakura di Yeoido, Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana bersamamu!" Lirihnya kemudian si mungil pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

_Sokkie jangan goyangkan kembang apinya seperti itu! Seorang anak lelaki memperingatkan Minseok kecil._

_Tidak apa-apa Lu Ge! Lihat, Jika kembang apinya digoyangkan cahayanya tel-lihat lebih indah. Minseok kecil terus berlari sambil mengoyangkan kembang api yang dipegangnya tak mempedulikan peringatan dari temannya._

_Tapi itu berbahaya Sokkie aah, Dan berhentilah berlari! Luhan kecil terus berusaha memperingatkan Minseok yang tak mau berhenti menggoyangkan kembang api yang sedang menyala sambil terus berlari memutari sebuah pohon besar._

_Aaaa! Lu Ge Sakit sakit! Minseok kecil berteriak, Menangis sambil menutupi matanya. Dia tersandung akar pohon karena terlalu asik berlari. Dan tak sengaja kembang api yang masih menyala itu mengenai kedua mata Minseok._

_Luhan kecil yang panik berlari memasuki rumahnya sambil menangis. Dia mengatakan pada kedua orangtuanya juga orang tua Minseok kalau Minseok kesakitan dan menangis._

_Luhan yang ketakutan melihat keadaan Minseok membuatnya tak bisa ditanya tentang siapa yang melukai Minseok. Dan itulah awal Junmyeon mengira kalau Luhanlah yang melukai Minseok._

"Lu Ge!" Minseok terbangun, Dia berlari mencari Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Pekik Minseok. Dan orang yang dicarinya sedang berada di kamar mereka. Si mungil pun membuka pintu kamar orangtuanya kasar.

Brakk!

"Minseok apa yang kau lakukan, Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?" Marah Tae Ik.

"Ayah, Ibu! Bukan Luhan Ge bukan dia!" Si mungil mulai menangis, Nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

"Apa maksudmu, Katakan dengan jelas?" Kini giliran Junmyeon yang angkat bicara.

"Bukan Luhan Ge yang mencipratkan kembang api ke mataku, Ayah! Aku— Aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Bukan dia tapi aku sendiri."

Junmyeon beranjak dan mencengkeram erat pundak Minseok. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Sayang jangan kasar padanya, Ingat dia masih butuh istirahat?" Tae Ik menenangkan Junmyeon yang terlihat emosi.

Kemudian Minseok menjelaskan semuanya pada Junmyeon dan Tae Ik mengenai kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Itu hanya mimpi Minseok!" Junmyeon berusaha menyangkal.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau kejadian sebenarnya memang seperti itu, Aku terjatuh saat berputar. Lu Ge sudah memperingatkanku tapi aku tidak mendengarnya." Minseok meraung. "Kumohon Ayah, Biarkan aku menemuinya. Kumohon Ayah harus meminta maaf pada Paman Han karena sudah salah paham dengan kejadian 20 Tahun lalu."

"Tidak, Mereka pasti akan tertawa bahagia jika aku meminta maaf pada mereka." Tolak Junmyeon.

"Kenapa ayah jahat sekali, Siapa kau sebenarnya Kim Junmyeon! Apa kau benar Ayahku?" Minseok marah pada Ayahnya.

"Minseok?" Tae Ik tak percaya Minseoknya berani berbicara kasar pada sang Ayah.

"Katakan apa kau itu Kim Jun Myeon Ayahku?" Bahkan dia berani menatap wajah Ayahnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Seingatku Kim Junmyeon adalah seorang yang baik hati dan pemaaf. Dia juga berhati lembut bak malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan dari surga untuk menjagaku. Tapi siapa kau? Kau tidak sebaik dan selembut Kim Junmyeon yang kukenal dulu. Bahkan ketika kau tak sengaja menginjak seekor semut kau akan meminta maaf pada semut itu. Tapi siapa kau yang ada dihadapanku sekarang?" Minseok berkata dengan suara tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau meminta maaf pada sahabatmu huh! Sudah jelas kau yang bersalah tapi kenapa kau tidak mau berbesar hati dan meminta maaf pada sahabatmu Jun-Myeon!" Minseok mendelik

"Aku akan pergi menemui mereka. Aku akan memohon maaf pada mereka. Aku tidak peduli jika Ayah mau membunuhku karena aku membangkang!"

"Minseok!" Kini Tae Ik menangis. Junmyeon hanya menunduk ketika melihat Minseoknya pergi. Menyesalkah dia? Entahlah.

Kini si mungil memohon pada paman Choi untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Paman Han yang juga rumah Luhan. Setelah beberapa kali memohon akhirnya paman Choi mau mengantar Minseok pergi ke rumah Hangeng.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kini Minseok sudah sampai di rumah keluarga Luhan. Dia berusaha mengetuk pintu pagar tapi tak ada yang menjawab. Bahkan tak ada seorang penjagapun disana. Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya mendekati Minseok.

"Kau mencari siapa nak?" Si pria tua bertanya.

"Paman, Apa keluarga Han ada di rumah, Kenapa kediamannya terlihat sepi? Kemana para penjaga yang biasa berjaga di pintu gerbang?"

"Kudengar seminggu yang lalu keluarga Tuan Han pergi ke Beijing. Mereka ingin menabur abu puteranya disana." Jelas sang pria tua.

"Aa—aa— Abbu?" Minseok yakin dia pasti salah dengar. "Paman, Apa maksud Paman uh, Abu siapa yang ingin ditebar paman Han di Beijing. Memangnya siapa yang meninggal." Kemudian tertawa miris.

"Setahuku putera tunggalnya meninggal, Kalau tidak salah namanya Luhan!" Manik Minseok membola kala nama Luhan disebut si pria tua.

"Jangan bercanda Paman, Luhan Ge tidak mungkin meninggal!" Dia menggeleng tak percaya, Air matanya mulai jatuh.

"Gosip yang beredar mengatakan kalau Tuan muda Lu sudah lama sakit kanker paru-paru. Beberapa minggu terakhir keadaannya memburuk, Katanya dia tidak mau melakukan Kemoterapi sebelum bertemu kekasihnya. Setelah itu Tuan muda ditemukan tak sadarkan diri dikamarnya, keadaannya sangat mengenaskan. Menurut pelayan disana Tuan muda muntah darah lalu Tuan Han dan isterinya membawa Tuan muda ke Rumah Sakit terdekat memaksanya melakukan prosedur Kemo. Tapi yang kudengar keadaanya semakin memburuk setelah dia melakukan Kemo. Seminggu kemudian aku mendengar kalau Tuan Muda Lu—"

"Cukup, Hentikan! Hentikan Semuanya? Aku tidak percaya padamu Pria Tua. Tidak Mungkin Luhan Ge pergi tanpa pamit padaku? Dia sudah berjanji akan menemaniku melihat Festival Bunga Sakura di Yeoido besok!" Minseok menjerit sedangkan si pria Tua terlihat bingung melihat reaksi Minseok.

"Dasar aneh!" Lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang menjerit dan menangis.

_Siapa yang sakit, Apa kau sakit? _

_Kita memang sedang di Rumah Sakit, Aku harus mengambil Obat._

_Obat, Obat siapa? _

_Tidak, Ini Obat untuk Ibuku._

"Tuan Muda Min, Bangunlah!"

"Paman Choi, Katakan padaku kalau semua itu tidak benar Paman. Katakan kalau pria tua tadi itu orang gila."

"Maaf Tuan Muda, Tapi saya tidak tahu kebenarnanya." Sesal Paman Choi.

Minseok berhenti menangis. "Paman antarkan aku ke Airport, Aku harus pergi ke Beijing, Aku harus bertanya langsung pada Paman Han. Aku juga harus menemui Luhan Ge. Besok perayaan Festival Bunga Sakura. Dia sudah berjanji menemaniku untuk melihatnya!"

Paman Han hanya menangis melihat tingkah sang majikan. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menenangkan Tuan Mudanya.

"Ayo Paman kita pergi ke Airport nanti kita kehabisan tiket!" Paksa Minseok.

"Tid Tid!" Bunyi klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatian Minseok. Dia terkejut saat melihat Hangeng dan Xiao Zhi turun dari mobil tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Gege-nya. Matanya terus mengedar mencari sosok muda yang diperkirakannya seumuran dengannya walau kenyataannya Luhan lebih tua setahun dari Minseok tapi nihil. Dan dia semakin khawatir.

"Paman, Bibi!" Lirih Minseok.

Tubuh Xiao Zhi bergetar kala menatap Minseok, Terlebih saat menatap manik Minseok. Dia mulai menangis bibirnya bergetar kemudian berlari memeluk Minseok.

"Sokkie aah!" Xiao Zhi menangis sesegukan dalam pelukan Minseok. Kemudian dilepaskannya pelukan itu lalu kembali menatap manik Minseok. Dibawanya Minseok ke dalam rumah.

"Paman, Bibi. Aku datang kesini untuk meminta maaf atas nama Ayah. Tolong maafkan dia karena sudah memusuhi Paman dan Bibi atas kejadian 20 Tahun yang lalu. Semua yang terjadi itu salah paham. Bukan Luhan Ge yang melukai mataku melainkan aku sendiri." Minseok menjelaskan semuanya dengan detail.

"Sudahlah Sokkie aah, Semuanya sudah berlalu tak ada yang perlu disesali." Jawab Hangeng.

"Uhm, Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat Luhan Ge Paman, Bibi. Dimana dia? Aku juga harus minta maaf padanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok berjalan gontai saat memasuki rumahnya. Dia tak memperdulikan suara orangtuanya yang terus memanggilnya. Tangannya memeluk erat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Paman Choi, Apa yang terjadi dengan Minseok?" Junmyeon bertanya. Dan Paman Choi menangis sesegukan lalu mulai bercerita tentang apa yang membuat Tuan mudanya murung.

Tae Ik menutup bibirnya menahan tangis, Junmyeon bersandar pada dinding dingin rumahnya lalu terjatuh di lantai.

"Tuan!" Lirih Paman Choi.

"Lu Ge!" Jerit memilukan terdengar dari dalam kamar Minseok. Hati Tae Ik dan Junmyeon terasa disayat sembilu saat mendengar jeritan puteranya.

"Kau sudah berjanji Ge, Kau berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku meilhat Festival Bunga Sakura! Kau berjanji padaku untuk makan Sannakji!"

"Kau berjanji padaku— kau berjanji padaku hiks!" Dan tangis itu terdengar semakin memilukan membuat Junmyeon, Tae Ik, Paman Choi beserta beberapa pekerja di rumah Minseok ikut menangis atas kesedihan yang dialami Minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok menatap sedih hamparan pohon Sakura yang daunnya sedang tumbuh begitu indah. Tangannya tergerak untuk membuka sebuah kotak yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

Minseok senang karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat betapa indahnya Bunga Sakura yang sedang tumbuh. Tapi hatinya begitu perih tatkala dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Lu Ge!" Lirihnya. Dibukanya kotak kayu itu. Dia mulai menangis saat melihat sebuah sapu tangan miliknya ada dalam kotak itu. Disana terdapat beberapa bercak darah yang mulai mengering. Dipeluknya sapu tangan itu kemudian dia mengambil benda lain dari dalam sana. Bebrapa foto yang diambil Luhan dan Minseok saat berjalan-jalan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dia tersenyum miris saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu bodoh tapi juga menggemaskan lalu mulai tertawa lirih.

Kini tangannya menggengam sebuah amplop berwarna ungu muda. Dibukanya Amplop itu. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis tapi air mata itu jatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa dia kontrol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_oOo Cherry Blossom oOo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Untuk kekasihku,_

_**Kim Minseok**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Baobei, _

_Mungkin_— S_aat surat ini sudah sampai padamu kau sudah bisa melihat!_

Dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

_Dan mungkin saat itu juga aku tidak bisa melihatmu, Melihatmu bisa kembali menatap dunia. _

Tetesan air sungai mengalir deras dari ujung mata Minseok.

_Maafkan aku_— _Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menemanimu melihat Pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga._

_Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu tentang sakit yang kuderita. Saat menulis surat ini aku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit._

_Sokkie Aah. Jujur saja aku ingin bertahan lebih lama untukmu tapi_—_ Tapi sepertinya Tuhan menginginkan hal lain dariku. Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya. Dia bilang aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi jika aku menuruti keinginannya._

Minseok mulai memukul-mukul dadanya yang semakin sesak.

_Setelah aku bisa mengingat masa kecil kita, Aku mulai ingat kejadian itu. Aku ingat kalau bukan aku yang melukaimu Sokkie aah. Tapi tolong katakan pada Paman Junmyeon agar dia tidak menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Katakan padanya kalau aku sudah memaafkannya. _

Minseok mulai meraung, Dia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

_Sokkie aah, Bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu? Ah tidak tapi beberapa hal mungkin. Kumohon~_

Raungan Minseok mulai berubah menjadi isakan kecil.

_**Pertama**_,_ Bisakah kau mengunjungi Ayah dan Ibuku lebih sering? Aku yakin mereka pasti sangat kesepian setelah kepergianku. Jika kau mengunjungi mereka, Katakan pada mereka kalau aku menyayangi dan mencintai mereka. Katakan juga pada mereka agar tidak terus menangisi kepergianku! _

Minseok kembali meraung.

_Hey sayang, jangan menangis! Hapus air matamu!_

Minseok mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku menangis, Bodoh!"

_**Kedua**__, Hiduplah dengan baik. Temuilah orang yang tepat untukmu. Orang yang bisa menjagamu dengan sangat baik dan lebih baik dari aku._

"Tidak akan pernah!" Jawab Minseok. "Kau pikir melupakanmu itu hal mudah?"

_Itu saja. Tolong jangan menyesali keputusanku. Kau harus tahu, Aku tidak sepenuhnya pergi meninggalkanmu Sokkie aah.! Kau harus ingat kalau sekarang aku hidup dalam dirimu. Aku hidup di __**Matamu**__ juga di __**Hatimu**__!_

_Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu bahkan setelah aku pergi aku hanya akan mencintaimu!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Rusa jelek dan juga bodoh_

_**Lu Han.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_


End file.
